1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and so on for processing an image according to data stored in a storage device such as an HDD (hard disk). More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing program and an image processing method for processing the data of the storage device that are no longer needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatus having a security feature of erasing the data that are once stored therein for the purpose of prevention of leakage of information are known. For example, a technique of providing a video data erasing unit that is equipped with a means for controlling the number of times of erasing operations to be performed by the video data erasing unit so as to allow a user to arbitrarily select the number of times of erasing the video data to be erased, considering the security level required for each processing mode in which the video data to be erased are output is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-153516).